The Scientific Method
by cxvxs
Summary: Dilan/Even hinted, Xaldin/Vexen. Written for a shipping challenge. Vexen and Xaldin have different ideas about what their relationship is.


Xaldin/Vexen: The Scientific Method

* * *

Written for Mog's KH Shipping Challenge.

Author's Note: I'd like to note I know absolute nothing first-hand about Kingdom Hearts. I didn't think to mention that before so I'll say it now. I'll try to be as IC as I can but if I slip up, I apologize now. This will be set shortly before _and_ after the change.

* * *

Dilan had never been that fond of Even. The man honestly creeped him out a bit. There was something about his cold ice blue eyes and the way he looked at him as if he was studying him, it unnerved him. He never showed it, of course, and if Even knew why Dilan avoided being in the same room with him alone, he never let on. Despite their apparent differences, they had still worked together fairly well. He wasn't one of the ones who spent a lot of time in the lab, unlike Ienzo and he wasn't like Aeleus, going straight there after work. He only went there rarely, on occasions when he was needed for one reason or another. Sometimes, it seemed as if Even had called him for no other reason but to help him, handing him tools and ingredients, as if just having him around could help his experiments. Dilan didn't dwell on it much. He didn't think much of Even in any regard and he was sure that he regarded him in the same way. That would never change in his opinion.

* * *

Xaldin couldn't believe the Superior had basically grounded him for failing to complete a mission in the allotted time. It wasn't as if he hadn't completed the mission like some of the other members failed to do. He'd done it and done it well but according to the Superior, he was three hours late. Xaldin didn't see it the same way but he refused to argue with the Superior. Still, he couldn't believe he'd been reduced to nothing more than Vexen's lab assistant. He was sure the older man would instantly protest; he didn't seem to have the same problem as the others about protesting anything concerning his lab to the Superior, but he hadn't. Instead, Vexen had given him a cool glance and merely nodded, accepting the Superior's decision. He couldn't believe these events had led to him standing outside Vexen's lab an hour later but they had. With a small, inaudible sigh, Xaldin entered the room.

He was immediately set to task, as he had been when he was just _Dilan_. First it was organizing and inventorying the petri dishes. It took a few days but he did it flawlessly. Vexen made a note of his job and filed a report to the Superior. Next was labeling specimen jars. He spent days, weeks doing this task. He checked and double checked each label to make sure it was right. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to, so he tried to do his best. Vexen made multiple notes on his work but he told Xaldin he was doing a good job. Again, he filed a report with the Superior. After that, Xaldin was tasked with helping Vexen with his experiments. He handed him tools, held specimen in place, and generally did whatever Vexen told him to. Trying to get used to be around him, Xaldin began talking to Vexen as he helped him with experiments. He made small talk but always found his words tapering off when that icy stare was turned on him. He was still unnerved by those emotionless eyes that saw through everything.

He spent a month under Vexen's tutelage. He'd thought that was enough, that his punishment would be complete as the Superior promised. He waited one day after the punishment ended to bring it up with the Superior. The Superior's response had left him churning with cold rage, feeling like a tornado that had just been riled to life. He felt the wind inside him building, ready to unleash. He flew to the lab and slammed the door up. Predictably, Vexen was residing in it. Unfortunately, so were Lexaeus and Zexion. At Lexaeus's mildly started look, Xaldin gave him a piercing glare and shook his head minutely, gaze pointing to the door. Zexion looked mildly annoyed by the intrusion but otherwise ignored it. Xaldin gritted his teeth, his anger still building. He felt his wind pulse, sending a swirl through the lab like a shockwave. That almost made Zexion snap but Lexaeus intervened. Gripping Zexion's shoulder, he led him out of the room. Xaldin didn't even bother giving him a second glance as he guided the boy out. He could feel their curious gaze on his back but he slammed the door closed with his powers.

"You backstabbing _bastard_." Xaldin growled out when they were alone.

Vexen looked up from his clipboard, the first spark of interest in his eyes since he changed. He set the clipboard aside and pulled out a notebook, making a note in it. Xaldin recognized the notebook. It was the one he was constantly writing in before he made a report to the Superior. This was a notebook on _him_. He lashed out, his wind riffling through papers and sending them sailing through the air. He was tempted to send the experiments crashing to the floor as well but he knew better. He still worked for Vexen,_ for now_, and any such action would only tie him to him longer. Vexen looked around the room at the papers as if he was observing a fascinating reaction from a successful experiment. He continued, eyes narrowed, as he glared at the scientist. "How dare you. How _dare_ you tell the Superior I've been detrimental to your experiments. I've done everything you asked of me."

"And you did it well." Vexen nodded, making another note. He had the audacity to give a bored sigh.

Xaldin held out his hand and pulled the scientist across the room, toward him. He towered over the blond male, an intimidating force of nature. He felt the room temperature drop, felt the floor and walls freezing over and he could see the pulsing of his wind as it chilled in the air. Vexen cool gaze met his, a flicker of annoyance in those icy eyes. "I'll deliver a freezing blow to you before you can suck the air out of me." The scientist challenged, not the least bit afraid of him.

_"Why?"_ Xaldin hissed out between his teeth, his fists clenched so tight he was sure the circulation would actually stop.

"For science of course." Vexen replied, turning away. "You are part of my scientific method. I cannot let such a good specimen escape simply because you have done your job and work well."

"Scientific method?" Xaldin scoffed, his voice hoarse with contained anger. "I'm not one of your goddamn experiments, _Even_."

The name seemed to finally spark a reaction from the scientist and Vexen whirled around, managing not to slip on the icy floor. His eyes narrowed and he marched back to Xaldin, grasping the front of his coat and yanked the larger Nobody down to his level. Xaldin's eyes widened as he felt a cold, searing kiss pressed to his lips. He could feel them chap slightly from the freezing temperature as Vexen presented him with a bruising, surprisingly passionate kiss. He'd expected dispassion and cold experimentation from the scientist. While the other was there, felt in the cautious way he moved his lips against his, there was no dispassion or disinterest. He shivered, chilled by the all-encompassing iciness of his personality, but he was convinced that he was trying to steal his breath through this kiss. As if Vexen was capable of using _his_ powers in such a manner. When he ended the kiss, the words he hissed out to Xaldin held the same passion he'd shown just moments before. "You are _mine_, number III, Whirlwind Lancer Xaldin. My experiment to do with as I see fit and to use as I please. You may be ahead of me in rank but never forget _that_."

He abruptly let go of his coat, the cold look had reentered his eyes and he'd fallen back into the mask of a scientist. Xaldin was busy focusing on the fact that he could see his breath in the air, although he was sure the temperature hadn't dropped further. Vexen turned away and calmly walked back to his table, making a few notes in the notebook before leaning down to put it away. Xaldin made a mental note that he would have to get a peek at that notebook one day. Vexen picked up one of the specimen jars, examining it through the frost on the glass. He seemed pleased with whatever he saw. "Pick up the papers you scattered and organize them." He said in a dispassionate voice, picking up a petri dish and taking a piece to put on a slide. He didn't dissipate his powers, keeping the room half-frozen. "You won't leave until I'm satisfied."

Xaldin contemplated for a moment. He could suck the air right out of Vexen's lungs. It would be a race. Once Vexen knew what he was doing, the scientist wouldn't hesitate to use his powers on him. He knew that only one of them would survive in that case. Either way, it would be hard to explain to the Superior. Besides, Vexen presented an interesting challenge. It wasn't love or desire. They were Nobodies, incapable of such emotions, and he wouldn't have considered either even if he could still feel. No, this process of experimentation was beginning to hold his interest. He carefully stepped across the icy floor to bend down, picking up the papers, which had remained in tact and devoid of any ice. He could feel Vexen's eyes on him and he looked at the scientist. He was writing hastily about whatever he saw in the microscope but the other notebook had reappeared. He glanced at Xaldin, paused, made a quick note and then went back to studying the culture under the lens. This would be a wary dance between the two of them and Xaldin wasn't sure who would win but he wouldn't mind using the scientific method to find out. He stacked the papers together and laid them out on the table across from Vexen. The scientist looked up at him and pinned him with an icy stare. For once, Xaldin didn't flinch.


End file.
